George's Anguish
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: George loves Fred more then a brother. Incestor is it? Read and find out! Reviews would be nice and i'm always looking for suggestion on new stories!
1. Chapter 1

George knew he had to get away. He was disgusting, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't tell his parents they would throw him out. He couldn't tell Ron, Ginny, Charlie, or Bill. He couldn't tell his twin either. How do you tell your twin, your mirror that you wanted him?

He couldn't tell Fred…he would think he was disgusting. He watched Fred every day wanting him and craving him, but George knew that if he ever told Fred, his twin would push him away.

He wasn't himself anymore. He pulled pranks but Fred could always tell something was wrong. He'd ask, "George, what's wrong? It isn't your ear is it? I told you before, it make you look distinguished."

George would just nod his head and walk away. Their mother Molly started to notice his change too. He didn't smile anymore; he was always trying to fight the constant battle in his head. He barely played pranks anymore, and when ever his twin was around he never seemed to be. Whenever Fred walked, whenever he talked, George just wanted to touch him. He wanted Fred all the time, he couldn't take his eyes off him, his body reacted in ways it shouldn't when he saw Fred coming in from outside or getting out of the shower.

His mind was in constant turmoil. He wanted to cry all the time, to hide in a hole until his body…and his heart stopped acting so irrationally. His head said no but his mind and heart screamed yes.

Fred walked out of the bathroom completely naked, George averted his eyes and pretended to be looking for his wand. When Fred actually got some clothes on George tried to relax. Fred stared at him and then walked over to his bed. Fred hugged him and George shrunk away, his touch set him on fire. Fred's brow furred, "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

George ran from the room, he couldn't take it anymore. If Fred hadn't let go soon he would have done something he regretted. He ran until he came to a tree and sat down he cried softly but hid himself when he heard Fred calling his name. He had to leave, if any one in his family found out they would hate him. So would Fred…the thought of him never wanting to be around him made George want to cry.

He got up and walked inside the whole family looked at him. When Molly came forward he shook his head, "No leave me alone. I don't feel good…I'm going to bed."

Arthur tried to object but George ignored him. He ran to his room and sat slowly on his bed…he had to get away, he could deal with not seeing Fred just as long as Fred didn't hate him. He packed his bag and hid it under his bed, then he sat down and wrote a note to Fred,

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm sorry. I have to leave. You would hate me if I told you why so just tell the family that it was because of Lord Voldemort. Tell them that when we where fighting at Hogwarts one of the Death Eaters did something to me. I don't care what you tell them…but don't look for me. It's better for everyone this way. Get on with your life, and don't worry about me. I'll miss you and your the sole owner of the shop now put it to good use._

_Always, George_

He lay down and heard, after a couple hours, Fred lying down. He waited and until he heard his twin lightly snoring in his sleep. He rose from his bed and laid the note on his pillow. He grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs, careful not to step on the creaky steps. He Apperated on the steps of number Twelve Grimwauld Place, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

A blond woman carrying a baby on her hip, and a big belly, opened the door. Luna Lovegood, smiled at George, "Oh, George, what are you doing here? Hold on, can you take James for me." Luna and Harry had gotten married a couple months after the whole Voldemort and Hogwarts battle thing. Harry and Ginny both agreed that their feelings had changed and Ginny was now dating Neville. A few months later Luna was pregnant and Harry and Luna were married. Hermione and Ron were engaged and it hurt that George wasn't going to be able to see them get married. George thoughts were interrupted.

She gave the baby to George, and let him in. He closed the door and walked farther into the house, "Harry, come down here it's George!"

Harry smiled at Luna and then walked over to George. He grabbed James from George and kissed the baby on the cheek. "What can we do for you George?"

George swallowed and shifted his weight, "Um…do you think that I could stay here for a while…just until I can get enough money for my own apartment?"

Harry tipped his head to the side and studied George. Luna smiled and nodded her head, "Of course…I take it that you don't want us to tell any one, seeing how you came in the middle of the night."

George nodded his head and looked away. Harry came over and slapped him on the back, "Of course, you'll have to help with the baby and stuff, but you can stay up in one of the free rooms. So, if someone comes here asking for you what do you want us to say?"

George kept his eyes averted, "That you don't now were I am…please don't let them know I'm here. I know your friends with Ron but we've always been friends and I could use the favor…I'll repay you later on. Or I can help pay for food…"

He was uncomfortable under Harry's gaze, but Luna smiled at him and motioned for the stairs, "Of course, if that's what you want. There's probably a good reason for all the secrets. Come on I'll show you to your room."

It was a little guest room but cozy and he immediately collapsed on the bed when Luna shut the door. He would have to get a job in the Muggle world; he'd have to do something with his hair. It was a dead give away and you could spot it a mile away. He felt the tears run down his face; you would think he was running from the Ministry the way he was acting.

He smiled bittersweet, in a way he was running from something worse.

The next morning he woke up and it took a minute for him to recognize where he was. He rose, took a shower, and threw on some new clothes. He headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Harry and Luna were both smiling down at James who laughed and started waving his hands when George came into the room.

George gave him a little smile and ruffled his hair. Luna set a plate of food down in front of him and he immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I won't be here long, I've just got to find a job and then an apartment and then I'll be out of your hair."

They both smiled at him, Harry rose from the kitchen, "I have to go to work, and my guess is Ron's going to be asking around about you. I have to ask though, are you in trouble with the Ministry?"

George nodded his head, "No…Harry…I appreciate what you're doing for me…but I wouldn't but you or your family in danger. I just need a place to stay until I can make it on my own."

Harry nodded and kissed Luna, James, and Luna's tummy. He patted George on the back and then Apperated out of the kitchen. Luna smiled at George and sat down. She was feeding James when she asked, "So was it because of the Fred thing that you left?"

George choked on his food and stared at her, "What?"

She smiled, "You know, that you love Fred more than a brother…"

George stared slack jawed at her. Then a horrifying thought came to mind, if she knew how many others knew? "How….I mean…I never acted…"

She shook her head, "No one else noticed not even Fred…I just saw you looking at him when you guys where at the hospital with me. And I remembered that's how I looked at Harry and how he looked at me. You hid it really fast though and I haven't seen you do it again. I'm just keen to those types of things."

He stared again and then looked at down at his plate. "I…I had to leave…they would have all hated me…and so would Fred. I couldn't deal with it if Fred hated me…I can't control my feelings though…so I had to go away…Does Harry know?"

Luna looked slightly guilty, "well I pointed it and he knows…but I didn't know I'm sorry George. If it helps we both understand. We don't care just as long as you guys are happy…"

George tried to smile, "It doesn't matter any more…I need to go look for a job…"

He gave her a hug and ruffled James hair, then went upstairs and got ready. He changed his hair color to a brown and covered up his Freckles. Just the week before, Fred had successfully made a potion to get rid of freckles for a day. He had at least a week supply but he knew the recipe for more. He left and started his search. Apparently, all lot of places was willing to accept him. He got a yes form a store called Hot Topic, a restaurant, a diner, and a clothing store.

He decided that he'd work at the restaurant, it had a dress code, but it wasn't to fancy. He was in higher spirits when he got back that night. Harry smiled at him when he walked in. "So it was the whole Fred thing. Well Ron was asking everybody if they had seen you. Everyone's really worried, and Fred looked really wiped out. I saw him putting up signs. Hey you look a lot different!"

George tried to smile and then looked away, He heard James crying and Luna came down the stairs. James instantly stopped crying and tried grabbing for George. He picked him up and gave him a raspberry; James squealed then smiled at Harry. Harry lifted him into the air and then George turned to Luna, "So how old is he going to be?"

She smiled at George and looked at Harry and James, "A year soon. He's got maybe a month and a half."

George smiled when James yelled "Da Da."

"How many words does he know?" Luna smiled when James grabbed onto Harry's hair.

"Um…he knows how to say mom and dad, and bottle. Plus doggie, which is weird because he's never seen a dog before…and fly. That's just because Harry's put him on the broom and flown with him. Were thinking about getting him a broom for Christmas…"

George smiled lightly and then they went to the kitchen. He was about to rinse his plate when Krecher came waddling in, "Krecher gets the dishes madam. And master's friend Ron is in living room, with master's friend's brother Fred."

George's head snapped up and he instantly Apperated to his room, he wanted to see Fred so bad, and he wanted to hear news about Ron and Hermione, he sighed and decided on listening in.

He made his way down the stairs and stopped when he could hear everyone, "We don't know where he could have gone too. We checked at our relatives and Tonks's house. I know he told us not to look but did he seriously think we wouldn't."

He heard Luna speak up, "I just got a letter from him, he said that you guys would probably over react and think that he did something wrong. He said it's something personal, and he doesn't want to burden you, with it."

He heard Fred snarl, "Bull Shit! He would have told me! I'm his twin! He would have told me something…wouldn't he?"

George heard Fred's voice break and slowly made his way back to his room. He cried, hating himself for his feelings, hating himself for hurting Fred.

Maybe he could send Fred something just to let Fred know he was ok and that he was sorry that he was hurting him…he waited until A knock sounded on his door. Krecher was waiting out side the door, "Master Potter asked Krecher, to come get you. Krecher said he would, and he told Krecher to tell you that the guest where gone."


	2. Chapter 2

_He heard Fred snarl, "Bull Shit! He would have told me! I'm his twin! He would have told me something…wouldn't he?"_

_George heard Fred's voice break and slowly made his way back to his room. He cried, hating himself for his feelings, hating himself for hurting Fred. _

_Maybe he could send Fred something just to let Fred know he was ok and that he was sorry that he was hurting him…he sat thinking until a knock sounded on his door. Krecher was waiting out side the door, "Master Potter asked Krecher, to come get you. Krecher said he would, and he told Krecher to tell you that the guest where gone."_

George walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Luna smiled sadly, "My guess from your history, that you heard all that."

George nodded and sat down. Harry put a cup of Butterbeer in front of him. He started to sip and Harry sighed when he sat down, "Fred's really upset…maybe you should send him something…"

George didn't look up and just turned to stare at the fire, "I thought about that, but I can't decide if it would be better to just stay away or if I should at least let him know I'm alright."

Luna touched his shoulder gently, and Harry sat down next to him, "We can let him know your ok, but it might hurt him that you're talking to us and not him…maybe you should let it go for a few days and then see how he is."

George nodded at Harry and raised his head, "I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do…I couldn't take it if Fred hated me or if the family hated me…but I hate hearing Fred sound so hurt…"

He heard the smile in Luna's voice, "You should go rest, work for the rest of the week and then take it from there. You'll be all right…good people don't suffer with out a good reason. Fate is a funny bitch, but she's not evil."

He turned to Harry who just shook his head and shrugged. George had a feeling Harry just nodded at whatever crazy stuff Luna said.

He made his way up the stairs and quickly fell asleep, He had horrifying nightmares, about Fred finding out and hoping he died.

The next morning, George rolled out of bed and realized he was running late, he jumped in the shower, threw on his uniform and headed down the stairs. He managed to wave at Harry and Luna before leaving.

He was surprised at how many tips he made, girls tipped him extra and even some guys. He knew he was charming but he didn't think he was that good. He was leaving after the lunch rush but one of the servers called in sick and he volunteered to work the rest of the night.

As the dinner rush started he saw Luna and Harry walking in. He waved at them and greeted them, "Hey guys, where is James?"

He led them to their table, "Oh he's visiting Uncle Severus!"

George smiled at the mental picture in his head and gave them the menus. One of the female servers, Jessica, who had been flirting with him for a while, even after his attempts to brush her off, turned to George, "Is that your family? Brother?"

He was about to ask how she thought him and Harry looked alike but remembered that he had changed his appearance, "Yeah, he's my half brother."

He walked back to the table and Luna pointed at the girl, who looked a little taken back. Luna wasn't even trying to hide that she was talking about her, George had to smile, same old Luna, "who's the chick?"

"She's one of the servers here…why?" Luna smiled and motioned for the girl to come over.

Jessica smiled and walked over, "He's not interested, leave him alone, and besides he's gay."

George smiled at Luna's frankness and Jessica stood shocked, "Oh, that's why you didn't flirt with me! Well that's ok we can still be friends."

"Thanks Luna, anyways what can I get you guys?" Luna ordered five different meals and Harry only ordered a one.

When George raised an eyebrow at Luna she shrugged, "I'm carrying a baby; everything I eat, he or she eats so it's like I've never freaking ate at all. And besides I've always been a healthy eater."

Harry laughed, "I remember on our first date you ordered at least three different meals, of course we needed our energy for later on-"

George groaned, "Harry come on, I don't need all the details!"

Luna giggled and when they finally left they waited for George. He noticed how half of the male servers now talked to him and flirted like hell. He wasn't even close to being ready to flirt back.

"George, everyone's going out to dinner in a couple days, so we wont be getting home…until well you remember last time…but it's more like a meeting about you. Knowing Molly, she'll make everyone eat first, and then discuss you."

He nodded and looked away, all memories were bittersweet now. He loved going out to dinner with everyone, not only did the whole Weasley family show up but so did Harry and Luna, with James, and Severus, Tonks with the baby, Neville, and if they had dinner at the Burrow, Hagrid along with Krecher and Dobby showed up.

(A/N: Yes!!! This is one thing I love about writing my own story!! You can change stuff!! One thing I hated about the seventh book was about a certain house elf!! If you've read it you know what I'm talking about but if you haven't….What are you waiting for!!!!)

He knew he wasn't going to be part of the family gatherings any more. It hurt and suddenly he wondered what he was trying to do. It wasn't like he was going to find another love of his life…so basically he was going to end up sad and alone…how depressing was that.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on the present…on getting through each day without seeing the rest of his family, with seeing Fred. He missed finishing each others sentences, looking at his twin and seeing his reflection but knew it was different too, he missed being able to talk about everything.

Luna and Harry had stopped talking and left him with his thoughts, they stopped by and he was warmed to see Severus jumping up and down trying to catch a flying James, "Oh look Harry, Severus bought James a broom!!!"

Luna came running in and George nodded to Harry and then went home.

Severus, Luna and Harry's conversation

Harry and Luna walked in. Severus sighed and sat down when James flew into his fathers arms, "So Harry, Luna, why was George walking with you…but no one else seems to be able to find him?"

Harry shifted in his seat but Luna smiled, "Severus how did you know?"

Severus smiled at her, "Luna I have protective charms around my house from centuries ago, the spell immediately told me who was here. I was surprised, it didn't look like him but the spells never led me wrong before."

Luna sighed and told him the story and he smiled, "Well that's news to me…Molly's worried sick though and the rest of the Weasley clan are too, Bill and Charlie came back the day he left and they look horrible, Ron and Ginny look worried too, and Fred…well Fred looks like hell. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a twin...that must be horrible. My guess is someone's got something to tell at the dinner…hmmm…well I'm going to bed my nephew wears me out."

They smiled and left, "Harry, I wonder if Fred feels then same way about George."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know but it would be a lot better for everyone…I hate seeing Fred so upset, and I hate seeing all the emotions in George's eyes, he looks angry, sad, depressed, lost, but most of all he looks so defeated…I've never seen him like this. I can hear him cry at night…"

Luna nodded and took Harry's hand as she watched James flying ahead of them, "Harry we have to do something…"

Back to George

When George had gotten back to the house he showered and sat down on his bed, He grabbed a picture out of his bag and stared at him and Fred smiling and waving from the front of their shop…well Fred's shop now.

He had so many emotions ripping threw him that all he wanted to do was leave his body for a while and leave it all behind, but he shook his head and reached for the Daily Prophet. He looked and found a couple apartments that where cheap but lightened up a little, when he saw a small house for rent and the rent was cheap. He circled it and decided that tomorrow after work he was going to give the owner a call.

He lay down and didn't hear Harry or Luna come in twenty minutes later.

The next day he was up earlier and took a longer shower. He went to the kitchen and sat down. Luna placed scrambled eggs and with sausage in front of him. He devoured it and showed the add to Luna, "Oh yes that's a friend of mines house but I thought she already rented it out…hmmm…but She'll make you wait at least a week before moving in. She doesn't do things very fast..."

He thanked her for the breakfast and played with James until Harry came down the stairs, "George do you think that you could watch James for maybe an hour or two after work so I can go shopping?"

George nodded and left the house. When he got to work one of the guys, Mitchell, stopped him, "George, is it true? Are you gay?"

George sighed and nodded, "Sweet! We need to hang out!"

He gave a small smile and started his shift. By lunch, he had a very full pocket. He was thankful that Gringotts exchanged Muggle money for Wizard money now. He already had enough to pay for a months rent, If he got that house. He left and went home, he found a piece of paper in his pocket containing Mitchell's number, Luna raised an eyebrow and he chucked it in the fire, "Can I take James flying?"

Luna smiled and pointed to an old shoe, "It's a Portkey, and it'll take you to an open field. Harry found it when he first thought of letting James fly. You can take Harry's broom, he wont mind just don't break it."

George smiled and packed some food; and he lifted James and grabbed the Portkey. They arrived at the field and George hoped on. He laughed at James attempt to get on his broom. The little boy had tried to hop like George but fell on his butt. He smiled up at George and George scooped him up and set him on the broom. They took off. They flew for hours; he marveled at James's talent, he was defiantly the child of Harry Potter.

When they were done they left and Luna smiled at him, "Thanks so much George!"

James was asleep in George's arms and Harry got up and put him to bed. Luna smiled and then whacked herself in the face, George stood open mouthed at her, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I called my friend and she said that she'd be happy to meet you but it won't be until Friday!"

He thanked her and headed up to bed. It was going to be Wednesday tomorrow so he only had a couple days until he looked at the house, he new something had to wrong, the rent was too cheap for the size of the house. It had three bedrooms, two had a half bath and the master had a full bath.

He sighed when Luna knocked on the door, "George you must have forgot to set your alarm, you're going to be late if you don't leave soon!"

He jumped out of bed and washed himself fast. He threw on his outfit that Luna washed the night before and left.

When he got to work he sighed, it was going to be a long day. He could already see Mitchell waving at him. He gave him a small smile and went to work. When two servers didn't show up for lunch, he, Mitchell, and Jessica had to double their efforts.

When the lunch rush tampered off, they all three collapsed at the bar. George had to admit that Mitchell was funny. After listening to a few of Mitchell's stories about pranks he used to pull in high school, it reminded George of him and Fred. He turned to get up but stopped dead when he saw Hermione coming threw the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "GEORGE!!!!"

She ran forward and threw herself on him. He hugged her back, he gave into his momentary weakness, back at the Burrow he and Hermione had gotten close. Ron was such a bloke that George had to help her with Ron.

"Damn it, Hermione can everyone tell that it's me!" He heard her laugh but stop. She punched him hard on the arm and glared at him.

"No I can tell because things like that don't work on me! Fifth year when Harry, Ron and I, plus Luna and them went to the Ministry something happened and I can see right threw things like that, like I can always tell the difference between you and Fred and Harry when he's under the cloak…Where the hell have you been?"

He shook his head and looked over at Mitchell who was glaring at Hermione. He gave her a look and headed out the door, "Oh, um…Geo-Gerald these lovely people are my parents. Mom, dad it you would excuse me, I need to talk to my friend here for a minute. Find a table I'll be right in."

When they were outside she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. George tried to smile but sighed instead. He told her the whole story, she nodded her head and then hugged him hard, "Oh George, I'm so sorry…Fred's devastated. Molly just cleans all day, Ron cant sleep at night, Ginny cries a lot, and Bill and Charlie keep looking for you, along with Arthur…George I think you should tell Fred-"

George's head snapped up, "No Hermione and you can't tell anyone! If they found me, they'd want to know why and I can't fend off my whole family, hell I can barely even lie to Fred. He would hate me! I can't have him hate me or have my family hate me…it would hurt everyone…I can't do that."

She sighed and then hugged him one last time, "Ok, I wont tell anyone I promise. Well I have to get back to my parents…we're talking about wedding dates…I wish you could come…"

Her voice broke and he tried to smile, "Don't worry Hermione…I wish I could too. But I need to work on my appearance just in case."

She started back in and then stopped, "Where are you staying so I can visit? I really miss you George…" She had a sad smile on her face

He walked her back inside, "I'm currently at Harry's and Luna's, put I'm looking at a house Friday…"

She smiled and with one last hug, went to sit with her parents. He held back the emotions surfacing and took a shaky breath. Some one tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a little, Mitchell frowned at him, "Are you ok? Who was that? Why did she call you Gerald?"

George shook his head; he wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to rage and scream and cry all at once. "I used to go to school with her…and I changed my name because my dad's name was Gerald and it got to confusing. I'm fine…you don't have to worry, I just need to go home and rest."

"But we don't have anyone to fill in for you or the others…what happens when dinner rush comes."

He gave a small smile, he could see how much Mitchell wanted him to stay, "We already called extra people in for dinner, See you later."

He strolled out and found a quiet place to leave and go home. He played with James and helped Luna cook. He told her about Hermione and she gave him a hug when she saw the expression on his face.

Luna smiled at him, "Don't worry, Gerald, Love can hurt but throw it off a building and it comes back."

He sat there for a minute, what the hell do you saw to that? He tried to smile and he sighed in relief when Harry came home.

That night when he went to sleep he was excited; he only had a few days until he looked at that house. For some reason it felt like he couldn't restart his life until he got it.

He sighed slowly and fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved twin, his mirror, his love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione smiled and with one last hug went to sit with her parents. He held back the emotions surfacing and took a shaky breath. Some one tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a little, Mitchell frowned at him, "Are you ok? Who was that? Why did she call you Gerald?"_

_George shook his head; he wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to rage and scream and cry all at once. "I used to go to school with her…and I changed my name because my dad's name was Gerald and it got to confusing. I'm fine…you don't have to worry, I just need to go home and rest."_

"_But we don't have anyone to fill in for you or the others…what happens when dinner rush comes."_

_He gave a small smile, he could see how much Mitchell wanted him to stay, "We already called extra people in for dinner, See you later." _

_He strolled out and found a quiet place to leave and go home. He played with James and helped Luna cook. He told her about Hermione and she gave him a hug when she saw the expression on his face. _

_Luna smiled at him, "Don't worry, Gerald, Love can hurt… but throw it off a building and it comes back."_

_He sat there for a minute, what the hell do you saw to that? He tried to smile and he sighed in relief when Harry came home. _

_That night when he went to sleep he was excited; he only had a few days until he looked at that house. For some reason it felt like he couldn't restart his life until he got it. _

_He sighed slowly and fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved twin, his mirror, his love.  
_

George rose from the bed, and rolled over. He sighed and got ready for work. He ate breakfast, but this time Luna was flipped upside down.

"Luna, why are you upside down?" George watched as she flipped a pancake.

"Well, Harry and I tried a new position last night and I got stuck…"

George shook his head disgusted, "Jeez Luna! Hey, where's James?" Luna successfully flipped the bacon, making George wonder if this had happened before.

"Oh it's take your child to work day! James is going to have so much fun! Well George you better finish your breakfast and get to work."

He smiled and hurried to work. Mitchell waved, and George gave a small smile in return. The boy was so enthusiastic…he tried not to encourage him. He was nice but…he wasn't Fred. A picture of Fred flashed in his head and he clenched his jaw.

Damn would it ever get better? Every time he thought about him it hurt…he wanted to see him. He wanted to touch him, and hold him close. But he knew that if he tried Fred would pull away.

His day was now officially ruined, and Mitchell's perkiness grated on his nerves. George shot him a look and the boy instantly shut up, looking a little hurt. George sighed, he hated being the bad guy, "Look Mitchell…I'm just in a bad mood today…I'm sorry about being short with you, is Hannah going to be able to work the morning shift tomorrow?"

George attempted to change the subject and Mitchell lightened up a little, "Yeah, she said she could. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm looking at a house...so I'll be back for the dinner shift."

Jessica smiled over at George, "So if you move into that house do you need help moving?"

He had to smile, the girl was trying her hardest to be friends with him even though he did speak much to her, "Yes, I could use the help…thanks for the offer."

What could be the harm of making friends? "Hey Jessica, do you want to go out and get some coffee after work? I realize I haven't been the greatest friend."

She smiled at George and nodded. The rest of the day flew by and when dinner was over they left. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. She told him about her family and growing up in a small town.

She laughed at his description of the Weasley family; he left out Fred being his twin brother.

"So why aren't you staying with your family. Mitchell told me you were staying with a half brother…what about the others?"

He shook his head looking away, "We had a falling out a while ago…I haven't talked to them since. I just saw one of my brother's girlfriends yesterday…she was surprised to see me because the family didn't know were I was…"

She shook her head, "I couldn't stay away from my family…I love being with them…I could never live without a huge amount of people around me-."

She stopped when she saw the look on George's face, "You didn't choose to leave did you?"

"No I chose to leave but it's complicated…I didn't want to…I love my family…"

She shushed him with her hand, "its ok you don't have to tell me everything. I realize something's are hard to tell."

He smiled and left. He went home feeling a little better. It was nice to have someone to talk about something's. That night he lay in bed, trying to sleep but couldn't he was too excited about the house. Soon he fell asleep though; his dream was wonderful, even though it hurt him when he woke up.

_George pushed open a door to a house he didn't know. He smiled at it. The lighting was bad, and it needed cleaning but it was wonderful. He turned and held out his hand, the same hand grabbed his and he pulled Fred inside. They smiled at it together holding hands, and then George reached down to rub Fred's belly._

George shot up from bed, he was sweating and his heart felt heavy. He wished Fred would look at him like that…wished the he could put that joy on Fred's face…

Before he could finish he felt woozy and the room spun…

_'George…can you hear me? Please come home!! Why did you leave me? Please tell me you're safe.'_

George shook his head and ran to the sink. He splashed water on his face and realized that it had been Fred's voice he had heard…how could it be?

He tried to sleep but it was useless. He couldn't get the sound of Fred's voice out of his head. He closed his eyes and his head spun…

_'Damn it, George answer me, now!'_

George sat up but it didn't go away, _**'Fred you have to stop. You need to leave me alone…if you find me…the family will never want to see me again and neither will you'**_

_'No! George what ever it is…we can get through it! You're my best friend, my mirror, anything that's wrong with you we can fix!!'_

_**'No, it's not something that can be fixed, its part of me it's who I am!' **_

_'Then I can understand it…we can figure this out just at least let me see you! I'm worried about you. I need to now that you're safe!'_

_**'I'm safe Fred…don't worry about me.'**_

George pushed Fred out off his mind. He then fell into a deep sleep. He was worn out from the mental and emotional stress of talking to his love.

George sat up slowly remembering the night before. He waited to see if he'd hear Fred's voice again. When he didn't he rose and showered, then headed down the stairs. There was a note in the kitchen,

_Dear George,_

_I went to Hermione's, she needs help with her wedding dress and she invited Fleur, Ginny, Molly, and me to help her. Well, you'll be gone and Harry and I (and of course James) are going out with the family…so I'll see you after work. _

_Love always,_

_Luna _

George sighed and got ready. He left and came to a stop at a house only a few blocks from Number Twelve Grimwauld Place. He frowned at the run down look it had but knew looks could be deceiving. He walked up to the stairs and heard a pop behind him. He turned to find a very small, chubby witch looking up at him. She grinned and stuck out her hand.

Her hair was in a tight bun but her outfit was beyond...well just beyond what you'd expect Luna would even wear. She wore a neon green foot length skirt, with bright yellow shoes. A purple sweat shirt and bright blue necklace topped it off, "Hi. I'm Veronica! You must be George…I take it you don't want me to know your last name."

He shook his head and she led him into the house. It struck him and he lost his breath. It was the house in his dream. There was the same sofa and lamp. But what he didn't expect was Peeves sitting on the couch, "Aw…damn it it's you!!! Well I couldn't give this house up until a fellow prankster came along. Enjoy!"

"What in bloody hell did you do?! I've been trying to get rid of him for a while."

George smiled a small smile and looked back at the couch, "That was Peeves…I went to school with him I guess…um is he why this house kept getting sold?"

She sighed and nodded her head, "Well that's one problem gone. I'm not going to lie to you…It's kind of run down…nothing serious though. The roof is fine, but the stairs are a little broken, and there is a think layer of dust every where. The last owners didn't have time to clean, before that mongrel ran them out."

George turned to her, "Well, can I do monthly payments until I pay it off?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'll get the paper work ready…it'll be a few days but you can get a head start. Here's the key! Dang it all, I'm going to be late."

She waved and with a pop disappeared. George smiled at the house and headed in. He went along fixing things with magic…he wondered what he would do if he didn't have magic. He had an idea; he picked up the phone and called Jessica. "Hey, you know how you wanted to help? Well why don't you come down and help me get it in shape. There's a layer of dust every where, and some things are broken. Is Mitchell working? If not see if he wants to come."

He hung up with her and a half an hour later the door bell rang. He opened it to see Jessica and Mitchell smiling at him. "Hey guys. Ok I already bought the wood for the things that are broken and I got some cleaning supplies."

The rest of the day went by without any magical happenings. George had already gone around and got all the jinxes that Peeves had left.  
The kitchen was first. It was big and it had an island in the middle. George had no idea what that was until Jessica had explained it to him. After the kitchen came the living room and dining room. Dining room was easy, he would have to find a better table, the old one had a broken leg and all the chairs had pieces missing.

The living room…George decided that he would get a new sofa. The old one smelled musty but the lamp was beautiful. The carpet was new; it was a light blue which was a nice contrast to the white walls. It gave it a homey feeling.

George was surprised but happy at seeing a library/office area. He already new all the wizardry books he would put in there. He realized how much he missed his old books on how to make the perfect bomb and the perfect pranks. Though most of the pranks he and Fred had come up with where made by themselves.

They started on the bedrooms but had only succeeded in getting them dusted off and the windows cleaned, before they had to go to work. Mitchell had the day off and waved good bye before heading home, but George rode with Jessica to work. He never really liked cars. They were far to slow in his opinion. He'd much rather use a broom.

They pulled up and George was in a much better mood, he was going to have a new house! He walked inside and headed for his section, Jessica stopped him and pointed towards a huge table set up, "We have a reunion today and I need help with it. There are way too many people, for just one server."

George smiled and finished up the couple tables he had. He went to the kitchen to ask if the fish was all gone and give them his orders and then went to the reunion table. He stopped dead in his tracks; Fred stared back at him, mouth wide open, "George? Is that you?"

George took a step back but Molly intercepted him, she grabbed him in a huge hug and then passed him down the line. He saw Hermione who shook her head and whispered, "Harry, Luna, and Me tried, we said this place had horrible food but then Ron stepped in and said that I went here the other night and said the food was wonderful. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and tried to pry himself away form everyone, Hermione pushed him out of the circle and he spun around. He headed for the kitchen and slid threw the door. He took off on a sprint but slammed into a rock hard chest. He looked up to see Fred glaring down at him, "George, you need to tell me! Why?"

George tried to brake free of his grasp but Fred wouldn't let go. He didn't want to take a chance of hurting Fred or he would have Apperated out. He stopped moving defeated, "Fred please just stop. Just let me go!"

He heard Fred laugh but looked up to see his twin crying, "Is that how it's going to be? You're going to run from me…why? Why can't you trust me? I'm your twin brother."

George looked away trying not to cry. All of the pent up emotion broke free. He cried, "I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to hate me. I could deal with not seeing you just as long as you still loved me!"

Fred shook his head, "George there's nothing you could do to make me hate you! I love you!"

George shook his head and looked away. Either way this life was going to hurt him, if he stayed away, Fred would try to find him, and he just kept hurting his family. He realized either way he lost… "Fred, I ran away because I love you…more than a brother…and I knew that if you found out you would hate me…I knew I would be kicked out of the house. That's why I ran…I'm sorry…"

He turned to run but he was spun around and felt lips on his. He was shocked to his core. He stared at his twin but when Fred leaned in again he reacted this time. All the passion and love that he had been denying flowed free.

He looked at Fred, "So what do we do when the family finds out?"

Fred smiled, "We'll leave together.


End file.
